deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Didact vs Ultron
Description these two Metal Overlords will be leading their Armies into Battle, who will emerge Victorious Interlude Terra: Everybody has their Single Enemy, But these Two are Metal Overlords. the Didact, the Overlord of the Prometheans﻿ SpiderZilla 04: And Ultron, The Overlord of Artificial Intelligence. He's Terra the Hedgehog and I'm SpiderZilla 04 and we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.﻿ Terra: For this Death Battle, Didact and Ultron will be leading their Armies into War the Didact Terra: After another Battle to Destroy another Halo, the Master Chief and Cortana finally get back into Action﻿ SpiderZilla 04: And the enemy they had to go against is Ur-Didact or The Didact. He's a Forerunner Promethean who has high status in the Forerunner society as the protector of the ecumene. He's head of the Warrior-Servant rate and supreme commander of the entire Forerunner military. Terra: the Didact use to be Imprisoned in this Giant Orb, which he somehow managed to turn it into a Ship for Transport. When He first appeared, he was all Fleshy, and- OH MY GOD, HE LOOKS HIDEOUS. So thank god He is able to put Armor to cover his Body AND Face, Yeah, He looks better that way. He may only have One special Ability, but He knows how to use it well against Master Chief. He has the Power of Telekinesis, So Strong that not even Master Chief can Break out of﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Basically the Force. Didact stands at 11 feet and 4.0 inches tall, he weighs 795 pounds, and he believes in the Mantle of Responsibility. He was able to escape by messing with the UNSC Infinities signal to Master Chief and one thing led to another and Didact is free.﻿ Terra: Didact doesn't have much, But he is Powerful, and Leads a Huge Army of Promethean Crawlers, Alpha Crawlers, Soldiers, Watchers, and Knights. We'll talk about them one-by-one Promethean Crawlers Terra: the Crawlers are like the Dogs of the Prometheans SpiderZilla 04: They are capable of close quarter and Long range combat, having been engineered to ferociously hunt down and eliminate any foreign threats. It is common to encounter Crawlers in substantial numbers, as most travel in large packs and work together in strategic coordination to bring down enemies by overwhelming them from every conceivable angle. So unless if you have an army or you're the Hulk or something like that...You better run.﻿ Terra: The Crawlers only use One Weapon, and that's the "Boltshot", A Promethean Pistol that can shoot a few bullets at once, if Aimed correctly, the Bullets can be guided toward the Enemy. The Crawlers are so Vicious, they like to feed on Grunts ... Poor Grunts. Crawlers are Strong as a Team, but they are easily killed in One Melee, and if a Crawler is by itself, it'll be Whiny. Every Pack needs a Leader, that's what the Alpha Crawler is for Alpha Crawlers Terra: Alpha Crawlers are Stronger and Faster Versions of the Crawler, but Spikes on their Backs instead﻿ SpiderZilla 04: They use the Suppressor, a weapon that fires bolts of charged hard light that pierce and destroy any organic material. Its rapid firing rate made it a favorite of Forerunner troops against the Flood during the Forerunner-Flood war. It is more effective at closer ranges compared to the Assault Rifle and Storm Rifle. They lead the regular Crawlers, but the question remains... Are any crawlers sneaky Terra: Technically, they're all Sneaky, They're able to Crawl on Walls. I guess that's a Reason they're called "Crawlers" Promethean Watchers SpiderZilla 04: Watchers are Advance Forerunner A.I., Watchers are capable of offering support fire for the Knights as well as protection. They can project a Hardlight Shield to protect Knights from damage, they can catch thrown grenades and throw them back at the player, they can construct packs of Crawlers and can also regenerate fallen Knights. Keep this in mind when in combat as while Knights are dangerous, Watchers can prolong a fight and should be targeted first.﻿ Terra: Watchers can be Summoned by a Knight, their Weapon is the Boltshot. Watchers are not really good for Combat, but is good for Providing Defense. Sometimes, when a Watcher is getting shot at, it'll try to Fly Away. Watchers are Tricky, but Easily Killable if You have good Aim. Now we move on to the Good stuff, starting with the Promethean Soldiers Promethean Soldiers Terra: The Soldiers are like the Elites of the Prometheans, they have the ability to Warp from One Spot to another﻿ SpiderZilla 04: They are forerunner armiger and they have the ability for close quarter combat. They are also fast and agile.﻿ Terra: Soldiers are able to Pilot a Promethean Ship called the "Phaeton". Phaetons can also Warp a Short Distance, It has Rapid Fire and Missile Fire. Soldiers have many different Weapons of Choice﻿ SpiderZilla 04: The Light Rifle is a Forerunner weapon that fires beams of hard light particles. And the other one is just the Supressor.﻿ Terra: They also use the Binary Rifle, which is the Sniper Weapon of the Prometheans. They can also throw Cubed Grenades called "Pulse Grenades", When detonated, it releases a powerful pulse of ionized particles, which forms a bright orange sphere. When killed by a Pulse Grenade, the target will disintegrate into orange particles of energy... Dang, that's a Scary way to Die﻿ SpiderZilla 04:...Jeez. another weapon is the Splinter Cannon, It fires a wide projectile that upon impact releases multiple small explosives that will explode shortly after. Also there's the Scattershot, The scattershot is extremely dangerous in relatively close quarters, and fires multiple individual projectiles, though its most remarkable attribute is that its rounds can bounce off surfaces. It's also in a way similar to the Human Shotgun.﻿ Terra: And now we move to the Strongest of the Promethean Army, the Promethean Knights Promethean Knights Terra: The Knights are the Warriors of the Prometheans. They can summon Watchers, can also Warp a Short Distance, and has 4 Arms: 2 really Small Arms in the Middle, One Weapon Arm, and One Sword Arm﻿ SpiderZilla 04: They have the ability to re-direct thrown explosives such as grenades, and the ability to revive other Promethean units. Yet there are different kind of Promethean Knights. First let's talk about the Knight Lancer.﻿ Terra: In line with their role as scouts, vanguards and snipers, they are extremely accurate even at long range, so they use the Sniper Weapons: the Light Rifle, and the Binary Rifle SpiderZilla 04: They can teleport very fast which closes the distance between them and the enemies. They are distinguishable by the large angular pieces on their back armor. Knight Commanders serve as the group leaders among the Promethean Knights. They can wield Incineration Cannons, boast stronger armor, and can deploy floating Autosentry turrets to further distract and overwhelm the enemy.﻿ Terra: An unknown ability allows them to push away anything in front of themselves or push themselves in the air. Battlewagons are rarely seen in the field, because they were deployed only when other Promethean forces had failed. In addition to the abilities of the Knight Commander, they boast additional Hardlight shielding and wield the Scattershot, making it a challenge to confront them up close SpiderZilla 04: They are distinguished by Large hardlight spines, dark yellow facial markings, and covered eyes. Although don't think we're done just yet because there is one more Promethean we need to talk about. Terra: "The Warden Eternal" Warden Eternal Terra: The Warden Stands in Service to Cortana, but since the Warden is the Second in Command of the Prometheans, he'll be serving the Didact﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Every Top Bad guy needs a General. Anyway The Warden is the Keeper of the Domain and its secrets. He is capable of making numerous bodies that he can control. He is really resilient.﻿ Terra: No Joke, he can make Clones of Himself. He wields a more Stronger Energy Blade. One thing to describe Him: he's very Arrogant, he really wants to Kill his enemy. So he's one of those kind of Generals﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Man so many villains in these Death Battles are so arrogant. When engaging opponents at a distance, the Warden Eternal has a built-in directed-energy weapon that emits a beam of hard light from his head. The Warden is able to utilize a powerful shockwave-like attack that can blast nearby objects away from him by several meters....Oh boy.﻿ Terra: the Didact is so Strong, Master Chief couldn't lay a Hand on Him, and He Killed Cortana... when you see your best Companion killed... you know you're a Powerful Villain. We're not even sure if Chief can beat Him on His Own. Didact: The Mantle of Responsibility for the Galaxy Shelters all, human. But only the Forerunners are its Masters Ultron SpiderZilla 04: The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes! They've saved Earth time and time again, but sooner or later Tony Stark, Henry Hank Pym, and Bruce Banner created something that was meant to be a Global Peace Keeping program, although it soon developed it's own mind and believed the only path to Peace is through Human Extinction. Ladies and Gentlemen... Ultron.﻿ Terra: Ultron used to trapped in Loki's Staff, but once Tony began Project Ultron, Ultron took out Jarvis, and possessed one of Tony's Broken Armors﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Ultron is extremely dangerous. He has been a Global threat time and time again and for a Robot he's not easy to take down. Even Thor and Hulk have trouble taking Ultron down. Anyway Ultron is able to hack in any of Iron Man's armors, Except Mark 1, or any artificial intelligence and technology. He's also able to control and make multiple Ultron Drones...Ok, This guy means Business.﻿ Terra: Ultron is also very Deep, He was able to convince Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to join Him, and he always saying... Things... to make the Avengors feel Useless... My God, This Guy is DEEP﻿ SpiderZilla 04: This is one villain you don't want to mess with. Think of him like this, He's as dangerous as Doctor Doom in the Marvel Universe. Anyway Ultron has said very horrible things, Things that would give you Nightmares. One of his most famous quotes, From Avengers Age of Ultron,...There are No strings on me...That line alone is enough to show he's a big threat.﻿ Terra: Even His Trailer was Spooking Me a little. SpiderZilla 04: Yep. Although there are way too many Ultrons so we'll refer to the Main one as "Ultron Prime" if you will.﻿ Terra: Ultron contains Superhuman Strength, Stanima, and Durability. He is also able to Manipulate Gravity. So basically like Magneto? SpiderZilla 04: Pretty much. Ultron is also able to fly and shoot lasers, which makes sense because he's a robot and Iron Man was one of his creators. He's also able to learn quick due to being artificial intelligence.﻿ Terra: Makes Sense. Ultron can change the Temperature of his Body to slice or cause damage to a desired target. If there's one thing describe Him, He's VERY Arrogant, I mean, come on, listen to Him, He talks a lot a Smack Half of the Time SpiderZilla 04: Yet despite all of that, He is not invincible. One of his weakness's is Some parts of him that aren't Vibranium or admantium can be destroyed, so anyone who can shrink can easily attack any non Vibranium or non admantium parts.﻿ Terra: Other than that, Ultron is Dark, Powerful, and Very, Very, Deep. Now lets talk about his Army Ultron Sentries SpiderZilla 04: The Ultron Sentries are basically other Ultron Robots that Ultron controls. You see, Several partially-constructed Ultron Sentries were among the experiments in the HYDRA Research Base of Sokovia. These robots were modified and mass-produced to be Ultron's new army.﻿ Terra: These Sentries are similar to Ultrons Design, just less Bulky and less Armor. Ultron is able to Speak with them, that's Creepy. And they can transform their Arms into Cannons. They can travel through Sky and Sea. The only Problem is Their Defense is WEAK, their so Weak, they can be Killed by just One of Hawkeyes Arrows﻿ SpiderZilla 04: That is just sad. Ultron could just fix them up if he wanted to, but he probably is busy with other stuff. Anyway they have a blue glow in their bodies although it turns Orange when Ultron is talking to them. Also unlike Ultron, they can't shoot concussive beams from their hands, so that's why they turn their arms into cannons.﻿ Terra: But there is enough to Over-whelm the Avengers, And they are able to Surround Many Cities. Ultron will Break your Heart. Thor: IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? All of the Ultron Sentries Appear Captain America: You had to ask Ultron: THIS is the best I can do! This is exactly what I wanted, all of you, against all of me! How can you possibly hope to Stop Me? Fight The Promethean Base, Didact was sitting on his throne, as the Warden came in Warden: Lord Didact, We tracked the location of the A.I. Cortana, it's on its way Here Didact: ... the Master Chief would be a Fool to come Here Warden: the thing is, its not the Master Chief Didact: What? Warden: The Carrier of the A.I. is Unknown, we cannot figure out who it is Didact: Who would be Foolish enough to snatch the A.I. from Me? Meanwhile on a Ship Ultron: *In a hooded robe* ...Soon, the Age of Ultron will take place. I just need to hack the one known as Didacts technology. Cortana, how far are we from the Didact's location? Cortana: We're close, just keep heading Straight... When this is Over, Chief's gonna Kick your A** for Taking Me Ultron: Don't be so Naive. Once this is over, You'll see things my way. You see there's only one path to Peace...Biological Beings Extinction. Human, Mutant, Promethean, etc. alike. Later the ship lands Ultron: *Exits the ship, still in the Hooded Robe* Didact, Please exit your fortress. I just want to talk.﻿ Warden: Lord Didact, the Carrier has arrived Didact: ...*Stands up* Wait for My Signal *Teleports outside* Ultron: *Sends a secret message to the Ultron sentries telling them to be ready for war* ...Greetings, I've been expecting you, Ur-Didact aka The Overlord of all Prometheans.﻿ Didact: *Helmet comes off* I am, but What Are You?﻿ Ultron: My Name *Takes off the hood, revealing his face* is Ultron.﻿ Didact: Ultron, You have what is rightfully Mine: the A.I. Cortana, Where is it? Ultron: Just know she is safe. But answer me this, Are you ever annoyed with beings that are beneath you? Beings like The Master Chief. Didact: ...What is this about?﻿ Ultron: You see, the entire Universe is on the Brink of Extinction. I was design to ensure Peace in our Time, and that's what I intend to do. I admire Meteors how they clean the world for the New Man to take charge. There is a place for you in...The Age of Ultron. Just give up all of your Technology and Army to me.﻿ Didact: Never, You are a Fool to stand in My Face and attempt take away My Army. Extinction will come to affect once you hand over the A.I.﻿ Ultron: You don't understand...You're surrounded by me. Then Ultron's sentries fly out and surround Didact's base Ultron: And by the way, I am never a fool. I'm on my mission for Peace in "My" Time. Didact: ...*Raises Hand* Then the Promethean Army comes Out Didact: Your Army means Nothing to Me *Helmet goes back On* We will be rid of You, and take the A.I. by Force Ultron: Ultron Legion, target all Prometheans, and Exterminate them. Ultron Sentries: Yes Ultron Prime *FIGHT*﻿ Didact: Attack Proetheans charge at the Sentries Soldier: FOR THE DIDACT *Shooting Light Rifle at a Sentry* Ultron Sentry 1: *Gets Destroyed* Ultron Sentry 2: FOR ULTRON PRIME *Shoots a laser at the Soldier from the arm cannons* Soldier: *Warps, dodging it, then Shoots the Sentry again* Crawlers: *Start piling on a Sentry* Ultron Sentry 3: *Shoots the Crawler in the head* Ultron Sentry 2: *Shoots the Soldier one last time before exploding* Then Multiple Ultron Sentries shoot lasers at the Soldier﻿. More Soldiers warp in, Firing Light Rifles and Surpressers at the Sentries. Six Crawlers and Two Alpha Crawlers get together, shooting Boltshots and Surpressers at the Sentries Ultron Sentries: *Some are getting destroyed while others are still marching forward shooting lasers at the Prometheans* Watchers Swoop in, Shooting Boltshots at the Sentries Then 13 Ultron sentries are destroyed Ultron: Fly My Sentries. Then the Ultron Sentries fly up in the air shooting lasers down at the Promethean army﻿. Watchers start Shielding the Prometheans, then some Soldiers at a sniping Distance start Sniping the Sentries with Binary Rifles, 26 Sentries are shot down Ultron: HALF OF YOU FIND THE SNIPERS AND THE REST OF YOU KEEP FIGHTING! I'll handle their Leader. Then 40 Sentries fly off to find the snipers, and the rest continue fighting the army Ultron:...I guess you're just like every other lower being Didact...You use Violence. In my world you could've been a King. We could've stood side by side as equals...I guess things change. *Shoots Repulsors at Didact﻿* Didact: *Forces the Lasers back at Ultron* Warden: Appears if you wish to Fight the Lord, then You must go through Me first Pulls out Energy Blade﻿ Ultron: *Dodges the lasers* As you wish *Then pulls Warden towards him and shoots him with the lasers knocking him down* Warden: *gets back up and Charges at Ultron* Ultron: *Charges at Warden and he starts to shoot lasers at Warden﻿* Warden: *Dodges Lasers, then Slices Ultron* Ultron: GAH! *Damage at 16%* Not to bad *Shoots lasers at Wardens face* But like other lower beings...Not Good Enough.﻿ Warden: *Face was blown off, as the Body Falls* Didact: ...﻿ Ultron: And now for the Leader *Charges for Didact* Didact: ... Warden: *Appears Again and Slices Ultron Back*﻿ Ultron: AGH! *Gets knocked back but then gets up* Impressive, Tell me how are you still alive? Warden: I cannot be killed that Easily, I have the Power to create Clones of Myself﻿ Ultron: Clones you say? Unique...But that won't save you. Then 30 Ultron Sentries are right at Ultron's side Ultron: And about not going down easily...That's something we have in common.﻿ Didact: Warden, deal with the Sentries, Leave Him to Me Warden: Yes Lord Didact *Summons 3 more Clones of himself* Ultron: My Sentries, Take care of the Warden. Ultron Sentries: Yes Ultron Prime *Then they charge for the 4 Wardens shooting lasers at them* Ultron: Can't you see the Beauty of Chaos, Didact? The inevitability...Vermin Rise only to fall. *Shoots Lasers at Didact's Helmet and charges for him* Didact: *Force Chokes Ultron*﻿ Ultron: GAH! *Trying to get free* You Know I don't need Oxygen right? *Aims for Didact and prepares to shoot a laser* Didact: *Slams Ultron to the Ground* Ultron: AUGH! *Damage at 52%* (I just need more time til it's ready) *Tries to get up* Oh and I forgot to mention, Under the helmet you're pretty Ugly. You have a face only a mother could love Didact: *Forces Holds Ultron, then Force Pushes Him back* A group of Soldiers surround a group of Sentries Soldier: EAT ON THIS *Throws a Pulse at the Sentries* Then the Pulse Grenade goes off and it Disintegrates the Group of Sentries Alpha Crawler: *Ripping up a Sentries Face﻿* Ultron Sentry 28: *Starts shooting lasers in random directions* Ultron Sentry 74: *Shoots a laser at the Alpha Crawler﻿* Alpha Crawler: *Dies* a Crawler was by itself Crawler: *Looks around, then starts Whining* Ultron Sentry 62: *Lands in front of it, aims his cannon at the Crawler, then Gets ready to fire* then a Scattershot blasted the Sentry. then the Promethean Knights start coming out. Then the Ultron Sentries charge for the Promethean Knights Knight 1: *Shoots Sentry with Scattershot* Knight 2: *Slices Sentry in Half* Knight 3: *Fires Incineration Cannon at Sentries* Then the Sentries blow up Ultron: *Shoots Lasers at Didact* Come on, I've had harder hits from the Hulk Didact: *Forces Ultron in the Air, then Slams him to the Ground multiple times* Ultron: Uggghhh. *Tries to get up* Didact: *Lifts Ultron in the Air* You are Pathetic and Weak Wardens: *Kills all of the Sentry's* Didact: Your Army is Useless Watcher: *Heals a Weakened Knight and Shields a Soldier* Didact: You are a Pathetic Excuse of an Overlord Crawlers: *Piles over a Sentry, ripping it to Pieces* Ultron: Tell me this Didact, Has anyone ever told you a metaphor *Sends a secret message to more Sentries to come out* Cause there's an old saying you've never heard of.﻿ Didact: Speak your Last﻿ Ultron: What doesn't kill you... Then a new Ultron lands and destroys his old body Ultron: Just makes Me Stronger.﻿ Didact: ...Similar ability as the Warden, Impressive, but it will not Save You﻿ Ultron: You know there's a difference between us and our armies. You're army has many different soldiers with different personalities while Ultrons work as one. Then in the air a huge swarm of Ultron Sentries fly toward them﻿ Didact: ... Then the Soldiers notices the Swarm Soldier: MORE CONTACT Soldiers start Shooting Suppressors and Light Rifles at the Sentries Some of the Sentries fall down, but the rest of The Swarm dodge the incoming fire and start shooting lasers at them Ultron: What can I say? Ultron Evolves for any contingency.﻿ the Sniper Soldiers start Sniping multiple Sentries Some start to short circuit while Others Sentries start locating the Snipers Ultron Sentry 1 2.0: 30 of you, Find the Snipers and Eliminate them. Then 30 Sentries go find the Snipers, while the other Sentries start shooting lasers at the Prometheans﻿ 3 Knights: *Shooting Sentries with Scattershots* Then Some Ultron Sentries get destroyed Ultron Sentry 26 2.0: KILL THEM Then 5 Sentries shoot lasers at the 3 Knights﻿ 2 of the Knights Die, One is Almost Dead Ultron Sentry 26 2.0: *Aims for the Knight* Watcher: *Flies in, attempting to Heal the Weakened Knight* Then some Sentries start shooting lasers at the Knight and Watcher Watcher: *Explodes* Knight: *Falls to Its Knees, Weakened* Ultron Sentry 26 2.0: *Flies to the Knight, grabs it by the neck, then Throws it in the air and shoots it with a laser* Knight: *Disintegrates* Didact: ... Then the Sentries surround the entire place Ultron: You never understood Ur-Didact. This is exactly what I wanted. *Flies in the air and lands in front of his army* Your Army against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me? Didact: ...RELEASE THE PHAETONS Then Phaetons start Flying out of the Base, as well as Knight Lancers, Commanders, and Battlewagons Warp Out into the Battlefield Ultron: Be ready my army. Nothing will stop the Rise of Ultron. The Sentries get ready to Battle﻿. the Phaetons start Shooting Rapid Fire at the Sentries Didact: Warden, deal with the Sentries, I will deal Ultron Warden: Yes My Lord *Warps to the Battlefield, and creates 4 Clones of himself* Knight Lancer: *Head-Shots Sentries* Knight Commander: *Pushes Sentries away* Knight Battlewagon: *One-Shotting Sentries with Scattershot* Some of the Sentries get destroyed and others fire Lasers at the Phaetons Ultron: *Stares at Didact* This wouldn't need to happen if you just saw things my way, But then again you're like a Human...Destructive *Charges for Didact﻿* Didact: Hmph *Smacks Ultron aside* Wardens: *Slices most of the Sentries* Phaetons switch to Rocket Fire and Shoots Rockets at the Sentries in the Sky. Then Sentries fall to the ground and multiple explosions happen Ultron Sentry 61 2.0: *Sees what's happening* Activating Operation Warhead. Ultron: *Lands on his feet* You might want to surrender now. *Shoots lasers at Didact* Didact: *Reflects lasers* Never Ultron: So be it *Pulls a boulder up and throws it at Didact* Then somewhere far away 3 Nukes head towards their location﻿ Didact: *Bursts the Boulder and notices the Nukes* What are those?﻿ Ultron: Those are Nuclear Warheads. Enough to decimate everything in a 24 mile Radius...Everything Except Metal. *Shoots lasers at Didacts Helmet causing it to crack* Didact: Then there is no point of them, We're ALL made of Metal, but all I know is You are not making it out of Here Alive *Force Holds Ultron* Warden: there is still a Chance, SOLDIERS, FLY THE PHAETONS INTO THE NUKES Then Phaetons start flying toward the Nukes Ultron: AGH! *Struggles to get free* Yet you'll Ack lose the Ack A.I.﻿ Didact: I beg to Differ *Crushes Ultrons Legs* Ultron: AUGH! *Uses his repulsors to fly in the air* You've crushed my legs, YOU THINK I CARE! *Shoots a laser at Didact* Didact: *Catches Laser in a Force Hold and Reflects it toward the Nukes* The laser hits the Nukes and they explode then the Sonic wave knocks both armies down Ultron: AGH! *Lands on the ground hard* The Sentries fall to the ground. Some get destroyed﻿. Most of the Crawlers get Destroyed, some Soldiers and Watchers got Destroyed, the Knights Survived, the Phaetons flying toward the Nukes were Destroyed, the Wardens Clones were gone, and the Didact, still Standing, some of his Armor broke off Didact: ...Execute the Survivors Soldiers and Knights start killing the rest of the Sentries, and the Warden Decapitated the Last One Warden: All Contacts Nuetrilized Didact: Except for One *Turns to Ultron, but Ultron wasn't there* ...﻿ With Ultron, Who got into Didacts base Ultron: Agh *Looks at the last Phaeton* You take away my army, then I'll take everything from you *Gets in the ship and activates it﻿* Soldier: *Hears a Phaeton* LORD DIDACT, THE INTRUDER IS STEALING A PHAETON Didact: Warden, get the A.I. from Ultrons Ship, Leave the rest to Me *picks up a Scattershot and Disappears* Warden: Yes Lord Didact *Walks toward Ultrons Ship* Ultron: *Singing* I have no strings, so I'm not tied down to anyone *Starts flying the ship out of Didacts base shooting missiles everywhere* Watchers start Shielding everybody Didact: *Appears in the Phaeton* Ultron Ultron: Oh for God sake *Shoots lasers at Didact* Didact: *Blocks the Laser* It's Over Ultron, Your Plan Failed, Your Army has Failed... You Failed﻿ Ultron: Just know whenever anyone thinks I'm beaten I come back, Stronger than before. *Sees the Scattershot* Hmph. Didact: *Aims Scattershot at Ultron* With this, You will never Return, You've Lost﻿ Ultron: Have I really? I don't have Cortana, The A.I. you're after is gone. Didact: Take a Look﻿ Ultron: *Looks outside and see's his ship* ........*BEEP* Didact: I've taken back what you stole from Me, As for You, You'll be seen in H*** *Shoots Ultrons Chest* Ultron slowly Disintegrates Ultron: There are No Strings on Me *Completely disintegrates﻿* Didact: ...*Drops Scattershot* it is done *Disappears* Inside Ultrons Ship, Cortana appears, and She notices something behind Her Cortana: *turns around, only to see the Warden* Warden: Cortana Cortana: Warden Eternal, So, what happened to that robot? Didact: *Appears* Do not worry about Him, you'll be safe with Us Cortana: ...Well... S***... Conclusion Terra: HOLY CRAP, THAT WAS AWESOME﻿ SpiderZilla 04: Agreed. But Ultron fans, before you start a Riot please hear us out. Both Ultron and Didact are powerful and they have great armies but Didact's army is a bit stronger than Ultron's. Terra: No, WAY STRONGER. Ultrons Sentries can get Killed by an Arrow, and are ALL THE SAME. The Prometheans have their Special Way of Battle: Crawlers are Fast and can Rip You Up, Watchers Flies around, Shielding and Healing Allies, Soldiers can use Close Combat, Grenades, Warping, and Stronger Guns, and the Knights can Summon Watchers, Shoot And Slice. And the Warden is able Clone Himself, and has a More Stronger Energy Blade than the Knights. Also, the Prometheans have Ships that has Rapid and Rocket Fire SpiderZilla 04: Plus the Technology Ultron was made of was Stark Tech not Didact's Tech so Ultron, Despite his second form being made of Vibranium, was not as advanced compared to Didacts Technology. Terra: But here's something you need to know SpiderZilla, Prometheans are NOT Robots. Plus Didact has the Force, so I don't see Ultron landing any Hits on Him SpiderZilla 04: Oh...Anyway Ultron is also Immature. He can be serious at times while other times he's just immature. Also half of the time he talks smack to his enemies which is not really a smart idea. Terra: Didact is Ultrons Puppetmaster SpiderZilla 04: The winner of this Death Battle is the Ur-Didact. Next Time ...: *Freddy Fazbear Jingle* ....: 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you. 3, 4, Better lock your door. 5, 6, Grab a crusafix. 7, 8, Gonna stay up late. 9, 10, Never Sleep Again. *FREDDY KRUEGER VS FREDDY FAZBEAR* Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:CyberJason2009 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016